fm_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis
Atlantis is the name of the island and capital city of the proeathans during the height of their power. It is also the location of the Unnamed. Geography and Fauna The island of Atlantis is located in the middle of the Sargasso Sea and is approximately 117x106 miles in dimensions. At the center is a hill and at the top of the hill is the arch of the Unnamed. The island in ancient times was covered in rich top soil that allowed for dense sub tropical forests and farm land to grow and flourish. Approximately 60% of the Atlantian coast line is unaccessible to ships or persons because of the sheer cliffs that surround the island. The rest of the coast are beaches. Atlantis was had several native animal species before being sunk. Most common were a type of bird found no where else in the world. There were few predators on Atlantis with the most dangerous creature there being a type of poisonous frog. These creatures all perished when Atlantis was sunk. In modern times Atlantis is more of a barren rock. When it was sunk and then risen again much of its soil and sediment had been disturbed and washed away leaving the rock behind. Its made the island inhospitable without a trade network but recently soil has begun being shipped in from the continents to once more turn Atlantis into an island that can be self supportive. City of Atlantis The city of Atlantis was the heart of the proeathan species. While it had no allegiances to any nation-states or any power between them it was an incredibly important city during its time. As the home of the Unnamed and the birthplace of 99% of their gods it had significant religious meaning for the proeathan peoples. The city itself was approximately 300miles2 located on and around the hill that housed the Unnamed with the Unnamed itself being at the center of the city. The city was first founded by Apollo who finally turned the temple complex that existed on Atlantis for Pluto and Nike and created a real settlement on the island along the coast. The city later moved inland once it'd gained some ground but the original town remained as one of the main harbors for Atlantian trade. As the city grew larger it was able to self sustain itself with the island itself. Large portions of Atlantis' forests were cut down to make room for the great farms to feed the city. For a long time it used paid proeathan labor to work the fields until humans came and were enslaved. It allowed the proeathans on Atlantis to build larger, grander, and focus on advancements instead of having to worry of a portion of their population working the fields. It led them to create machines that did so for them, cutting back on needs for slave labor in food growing production. Politics Early in its life Atlantis prided itself in being independent. No one nation-state ran Atlantis and there were no proeathans who were Atlantian. All proeathans who came to Atlantis did so while maintaining their original nationality. Because it had no one leader and was a mix of many nation-states Atlantis was instead run by the Universal Elected Council. There every race of proeathans could be represented by an individual. Bias towards their home nation-state was frowned upon by those in the UEC and members of the Council were expected to practice nonpartisan ideals. Those found in contempt were ejected from the UEC. To become a Council member was not like our elections or ideas of democracy. Members of Atlantis who belonged to the nationality of a specific nation-state could elect their candidates for membership into the UEC from their own nationality. From those candidates the current members of the UEC would select the proeathan who would become a council member. Council members served for life but could step down and could also be ejected by other members of the UEC for breaking the rules of the UEC. Civilians could also call for their council member to be ejected if they felt he or she were not being true to the ideals they thought as important living as their nationality in Atlantis. Or you know, if they were being a huge bag of dicks and no one wanted them around anymore. Amid the UEC there was elected a triad that 'led' the UEC on laws and decisions for the city. These High Chairmen were elected by council members themselves and could only serve a term of twenty-five years without an option to be re-elected later. Ensuring the policies that one member of the triad were never around for too long before being switched out. Humans or half humans or even those with greater than 5% human genes were forbidden from serving in the UEC. The Sovereign Nation of Atlantis During the late period of Atlantis during the Decline a female proeathan who is remembered as the goddess Eros, numbered Sixteen, came into position as a High Chairmen of the UEC. By the time she came around the UEC was heavily corrupt and used its power to bully other nation-states and even its own citizens into doing what they wanted. Shortly after she was elected Eros tested the Unnamed, which had become active shortly before her birth decades earlier. She successfully made it into the Unnamed and met Duncan who taught her how to use the immense power within her. She then left the Unnamed and proceeded to butcher the entire UEC. With the corrupt UEC gone Eros installed herself as queen of Atlantis and declared Atlantis to be a sovereign nation-state. Any who did not wish to be a part of the new Atlantian people were given free passage to their native nation-states but any citizens that remained would be required, by law, to apply for citizenship of Atlantis. Many left, but most stayed. After Eros had secured her position as queen she set about 'purifying' the corruption of her proeathan fellows. Her hardest battles were against the Garden garrisons where she fought to give angels more rights over their bodies and families. For a time breeding programs were lifted in the Atlantian Garden and those allied with Atlantis and angels were allowed greater agency over how they procreated and with who. She also fought against the corruption of the Faceless and their rampant disregard for their purpose of balancing luck for the entire species and not just the nation-states who sent them the most gifts. One of her final great acts and battles with the Faceless was successfully installing the High Priestess who would later become Hera of the Living Stars. The girl had been groomed by Eros herself and when Eros finally died she continued to destroy the dark corruption that had been growing amid the religious order for centuries. Mystery of Atlantis Many groups have speculated just how Atlantis exists in the first place. There is no upward volcanic activity in the Atlantic ocean so its unknown how a island of this size came into existence at all. Modern theory by the Flock in knowing of the existence of Drivers their mighty power speculated that they simply created the island as a gateway between the Selene Waystation and the Earth's surface while not interfering with any surface land masses on the planet itself. It would explain how an island that shouldn't exist does and why the Unnamed miraculously appeared upon it.